Für immer
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Shuichi fällt nach einem Autounfall ins Koma.
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen an alle!

Das hier ist meine erste Gravi FF. Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Charas gut  
getroffen habe. Wenn ihr also Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge habt - nur her  
damit.

**Für immer**

**1. Kapitel:**

Yuki ging in dem Gang unruhig auf und ab. Schließlich kam ein Arzt auf ihn zu. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Dr. Nagoya ich habe ihren Freund untersucht." „Wie geht es ihm?" erkundigte sich Yuki.

„Kommen sie bitte mit." Bad ihn der Arzt anstatt einer Antwort.

Sie gingen nebeneinander den kahlen Flur entlang und bogen in die Intensivstation ein. Dort betraten sie ein verglastes Einzelzimmer, wo Shuichi in einem schmalen Bett lag, durch einen weißen Vorhang abgeschirmt.

Yuki schnürte es das Herz ab bei diesem Anblick. Shuichi war an zahlreiche Geräte angeschlossen, Yuki hatte keine Ahnung wozu die dienten, aber er ahnte, dass der Zustand von Shuichi schlecht war.

„Sein Gehirn arbeitet, aber aufgrund der Medikamente wissen wir nicht in welchem Grad." Begann Dr. Nagoya nun zu sprechen. „Wir haben nichts festgestellt, was operiert werden müsste. Wir beschleunigen seine Atmung, überwachen den Blutdruck und die Körpertemperatur. Mit anderen Worten…, wir tun was möglich ist."

Yuki schloss die Augen und griff sich an den Kopf. Er wollte diese Realität nicht begreifen. „Morgen wissen wir mehr, falls…" fügte Dr. Nagoya noch hinzu. „…falls was?" Yuki wollte das Ende des Satzes eigentlich gar nicht hören, und dennoch fragte er nach. „… falls er die Nacht überlebt." Yuki musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. „Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne ihn anfangen soll." Murmelte er. „Es tut mir leid." Dr. Nagoya verließ das Zimmer ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Yuki trat an das Bett von Shuichi und strich ihm sanft durch das Haar. „Shuichi, lass mich bitte nicht allein." Flüsterte er. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wieder alleine zu sein."

Mehr konnte Yuki nicht mehr sagen, denn Dr. Nagoya kam in Begleitung mehrer Schwestern wieder ins Zimmer. Sie schoben Shuichi zu weiteren Untersuchungen aus dem Raum.

Yuki saß auf der Couch in seiner Wohnung. Seit er vom Krankenhaus nachhause gekommen war, waren zwei Stunden vergangen und draußen begann er bereits dunkel zu werden. Aber Yuki merkte es nicht, es war ihm auch egal, dass es im Zimmer stockdunkel war.

„Gehen sie nachhause und versuchen sie zu schlafen. Im Moment können sie nichts tun. Wir rufen sie an falls sich etwas tut." Hatte der behandelnde Arzt zu ihm gesagt.

Er warf einen Blick durch die dunkle Wohnung. Neben ihm lagen ein Kopfkissen und eine Decke. Er musste an den Tag denken am dem Shuichi bei ihm eingezogen war. Yuki hatte sich zuerst dagegen gewehrt, aber als Shuichi nicht locker ließ, hatte er zugestimmt. Er hatte es nie zugegeben, aber er war froh, dass Shuichi bei ihm war. Wie oft hatte Shuichi zu ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebt. Yuki hatte diesen Satz kein einziges Mal erwidert. Irgendwie war da immer die Angst in ihm, dass auch Shuichi ihn eines Tages wieder verlassen würde.

„Warum habe ich es ihm nie gesagt?" fragte Yuki sich selbst. „Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn auch liebe." Er legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen und deckte sich zu. „Und jetzt ist es vielleicht zu spät." „Warum musste das nur passieren? Hätte ich es vielleicht verhindern können?" fragte er sich.

Der Tag hatte ganz normal begonnen, er und Shuichi wollten in den Vergnügungspark. Doch auf dem Weg dorthin war es passiert. Auf einer Kreuzung kam von rechts plötzlich ein LKW angebraust. Er konnte nicht mehr bremsen und stieß mit ihm zusammen. Genau an der Beifahrerseite.

Das nächste an das Yuki sich erinnern konnte war, dass er neben Shuichi im Auto aufwachte, dieser hatte eine schwere Kopfverletzung und war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis die Rettungswagen ankamen, dann hatte man Shuichi in den einen und Yuki in den anderen Wagen untergebracht. Yuki hatte großes Glück gehabt, bis auf ein paar Schrammen war er unverletzt geblieben. Bei Shuichi hingegen sah es nicht so gut aus.

Yuki wollte gar nicht mehr daran denken. Doch immer wieder hörte er das Quietschen der Reifen und das splittern der Scheiben, dann den Knall und schließlich diese Stille. Die Stille war das Unerträglichste von allem gewesen.

Das Telefon klingelte am nächsten Morgen früh um sechs. Yuki schreckte hoch, er war erst gegen Morgen eingeschlafen.

„Ja, hallo." Meldete er sich. „Guten Morgen, hier spricht Dr. Nagoya." „Was ist mit Shuichi?" fragte Yuki sofort. „Er hat die Nacht überstanden." Yuki legte auf. Er wartete nicht ab, ob noch etwas kam.

Eine Stunde später kam er im Krankenhaus an. Sofort ging er zur Intensivstation und trat an Shuichis Bett. Eine Weile betrachtete er ihn schweigend. Er hatte zwar die Nacht überstanden, aber wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen.

Ein Team von Spezialisten betrat den Raum. Während der Untersuchungen und Tests musste Yuki das Zimmer verlassen.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie das Zimmer wieder verließen. Einer von ihnen kam auf Yuki zu. „Und? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Ein langes Schweigen war die Antwort. Yuki hasste diese Ärzte, immer mussten sie lange überlegen wie sie den Angehörigen die schlechte Nachricht beibringen sollten. War dass denn nicht egal, die Nachricht blieb doch trotzdem schlecht, ganz egal wie man sie jemandem sagte.

„Es tut mir leid." Da wieder eine dieser Floskeln. „Die Wahrheit ist…, dass wir nicht wissen warum er nicht aufwacht." Yuki hatte das alles so satt. Das hier waren die besten Ärzte und nicht einmal sie wussten was Shuichi fehlt. Er wandte sich ab und ließ den Arzt einfach stehen.

Yuki ging langsam durch die vielen Gänge. Er konnte jetzt nicht zu Shuichi. Er konnte diesen Anblick einfach nicht ertragen. Also stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr nachhause.

Gerade als er das Wohnzimmer betrat läutete das Telefon. Eigentlich wollte Yuki gar nicht abheben, aber dann dachte er, dass es auch das Krankenhaus sein könnte. „Hallo." „Hallo Yuki. Ich bin's, Hiro. Sag mal was ist denn mit Shuichi los. Er ist heute nicht zum Proben gekommen." Yuki wollte antworten, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. „Yuki bist du noch dran?" fragte Hiro. „Ja." Kam die kurze Antwort. „Hiro ich…, es geht um Shuichi. Gestern… Er hatte gestern einen schlimmen Unfall. Er ist im Krankenhaus." Berichtete er. „Oh Gott, wie geht es ihm?" erkundigte sich Hiro. „Du solltest ihn besuchen Hiro. Frag die Ärzte wie es ihm geht. Und sag auch den anderen Bescheid, machst du das?" meinte Yuki. „Yuki nun spuck's schon aus. Was zum Teufel ist mit Shuichi?" fragte Hiro erneut. „Die Ärzte wissen nicht warum er nicht aufwacht." Erzähle Yuki jetzt. „Ich versteh dich nicht Yuki, was ist passiert?" Yuki legte auf. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen oder daran denken.

Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Seine ganze Wohnung war voll mit Dingen die Shuichi gehörten.

Er setzte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und versuchte an seinem Buch weiter zu schreiben. Doch schon nach einer halben Stunde gab er genervt auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren. Da läutete erneut das Telefon. Es war das Krankenhaus, Dr. Nagoya wollte mit ihm sprechen und bad ihn deshalb in sein Büro.

Es war mittlerweile drei Uhr Nachmittag. Yuki saß im Büro und unterhielt sich mit dem Arzt. „Also, die gute Nachricht ist, dass er alleine atmet, der Respirator ist weg. Er wird intravenös ernährt. Wir haben ihn aus der Intensivstation verlegt – in ein Einzelzimmer auf der Drei West."

Yuki nickte nur. „Und die Schlechte?" er getraute sich kaum zu fragen, aber er wollte das alles schnell hinter sich bringen. „Dass wir noch immer nicht wissen warum er nicht aufwacht." Antwortete Dr. Nagoya. „Wie lange kann ein Mensch so schlafen?" wollte Yuki wissen. „Manche Menschen wachen nach ein paar Tagen auf, und manche… bleiben jahrelang im Koma und wachen niemals auf. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen mehr sagen."

Wieder nickte Yuki nur und stand dann auf um das Büro zu verlassen. „Er liegt in Drei-Fünf-Zwei." Hörte er Dr. Nagoya noch sagen.

Als Yuki bei Shuichi im Zimmer war öffnete er als erstes die Fenster. Er hasste diese stickige Krankenhausluft. Dann setzte er sich zu Shuichi ans Bett. Ein paar Minuten saß er schweigend da, dann fing er an zu sprechen. „Shuichi, ich habe keine Ahnung ob du mich hören kannst, aber… ich muss dir etwas sagen. Wie oft hast du mir gesagt dass du mich liebt, unzählige Male, aber nie habe ich diese Worte zu dir gesagt." Er hielt Inne und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. „Jetzt ist Frühling. Bald ist es ein Jahr her dass wir zusammen sind. Das müssen wir doch feiern." Yuki wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Shuichi diesen Tag nicht erlebte. „Aber, heute muss ich dir etwas Wichtiges sagen. Shuichi, ich liebe dich auch. Ich will dass du das weißt. Bitte komm zurück zu mir. Ich werde hier auf dich, warten für immer." Er gab Shuichi einen Kuss und verließ das Zimmer.

Draußen traf er auf Hiro und Fujisaki„Hallo Yuki, wie geht es ihm?" fragte Hiro. „Bitte frag mich nicht." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Krankenhaus. Hiro und Fujisaki blickten ihm noch kurz hinterher, betraten dann aber das Zimmer von Shuichi.

Am nächsten Tag saß Yuki wieder am Bett von Shuichi. Er hatte einen CD-Recorder und die CD von Bad Luck mitgebracht, die er ihm nun vorspielte. Außerdem hatte er noch ein Foto von ihm und Shuichi auf den Nachttisch gestellt.

„Shuichi, kannst du mich hören? Gib mir doch irgendein Zeichen, dass du mich hören kannst." Doch Yuki hoffte vergeblich. „Hiro und Fujisaki waren gestern ja auch schon hier. Und Thoma hat gesagt er will auch noch kommen. Komm zu uns zurück Shuichi, bitte. Ich werde auf dich warten, egal wie lange es dauert." Dann stand er auf beugte sich übers Bett und gab Shuichi einen Kuss. „Für immer." Flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und verließ das Krankenhaus.

Gegen Abend bekam er einen Anruf von Hiro. „Hallo, ich bins. Hiro. Ich wollte dich nur fragen wie es Shuichi geht. Ich habe es heute leider nicht ins Krankenhaus geschafft." „Unverändert." War die kurze Antwort von Yuki. Doch da viel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. „Hiro, hat eigentlich jemand seine Eltern verständigt. Sie müssen doch erfahren was passiert ist." Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte Schweigen. Nach einigen Minuten vernahm Yuki wieder Hiros Stimme. „Soll das heißen er hat es dir nie gesagt?" „Was gesagt?" fragte Yuki. „Shuichis Eltern leben nicht mehr. Sie sind vor neun Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen." Erzählte Hiro. Yuki ließ den Hörer langsam sinken. ‚Warum hat er mir das nie gesagt.' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Hallo Yuki. Bist du noch dran?" hörte er Hiro fragen. Yuki legte auf.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Ich habe momentan ziemlich viel Stress und weiß daher nicht wann ich den  
nächsten Teil hochladen kann. Aber ich werde mich bemühen ihn so bald als  
möglich fertig zu schreiben.

BYE und bis zum nächsten Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

So, endlich habe ich es geschafft das zweite Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

**2. Kapitel:**

Seit vier Wochen lag Shuichi nun schon im Koma. Yuki hatte jeden Tag an seinem Bett gesessen, mit ihm geredet und seine Hand gehalten. Doch sein Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert. Die Ärzte hatten kaum noch Hoffnung, dass er wieder aufwachen würde. Auch wenn sie dass nicht laut vor Yuki ausgesprochen hatten, wusste er es.

An diesem Abend saß Yuki wieder einmal vor seinem Laptop. Er hätte das neue Buch schon vor einer Woche fertig haben sollen, doch er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Shuichi. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er schaltete den Laptop wieder aus. „So werde ich das Buch nie fertig bringen." Murmelte er vor sich hin. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht.

Er ließ sich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Doch schon nach zwei Zügen dämpfte er sie wieder aus. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Neben dem Kühlschrank stand Shuichis Kaffeetasse. Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren was ihm nicht recht gelang.

Er wanderte, wie auch schon die letzten Nächte, durch die leeren Zimmer der Wohnung. ‚Warum eigentlich?' fragte er sich. In seinem Schlafzimmer kam er zuletzt an. Er zog sich um, legte sich ins Bett und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf.

Im Zimmer war es stockdunkel, doch das störte ihn nicht. Yuki versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. ‚Es wäre besser ich versuche etwas zu schlafen.' Meinte er zu sich selbst. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Nach wenigen Minuten drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. So ging das eine ganze Weile.

Schließlich stand er wieder auf. Das ging schon Nacht für Nacht so.

Yuki fand einfach keinen richtigen Schlaf. Planlos wanderte er durch die Räume. Irgendwann schlief er dann in irgendeinem Raum auf einem Möbelstück ein.

Am nächsten Tag klingelte schon in aller Früh das Telefon. Yuki schlug müde die Augen auf. Er war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, in Shuichis Decke gehüllt.

Er nahm den Hörer ab. „Hallo?" meldete er sich. „Guten Tag. Ich rufe wegen ihrem neuen Buch an." Kam die Stimme seiner Verlegerin aus dem Hörer. „Ich hab es noch nicht fertig." Gestand er. „Was? Noch immer nicht. Der Abgabetermin war schon vor einer Woche." War sie wütend. „Ja ich weiß. Aber ich kann zurzeit einfach nicht schreiben. Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte er sich. „Das hilft mir auch nicht. Ich habe ebenso Termine einzuhalten. Ich will, dass sie mir das Buch spätestens in drei Tagen zuschicken. Verstanden?" „In drei Tagen?" fragte Yuki fassungslos. „Ja, sie haben mich richtig verstanden." Wiederholte sie. „Wissen sie was, lassen sie mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich habe das Buch eben nicht fertig. Im Moment gibt es wichtigere Dinge für mich." Nach diesem Satz legte Yuki, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, auf.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte machte er sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Auf dem Krankenhausflur traf er auf Ryuichi. Dieser kam sofort auf ihn zu. „Hallo Yuki. Ich bin heute erst aus New York gekommen und habe erfahren was passiert ist. Natürlich wollte ich sofort zu Shuichi. Wie geht's ihm?" „Wie soll's ihm schon gehen. Er liegt im Koma." Meinte Yuki.

„Du weißt wie die Frage gemeint war." „Ja, tut mir leid. Aber ich bin zurzeit nicht ganz ich selbst." Entschuldigte sich Yuki. „Das kann ich verstehen. Du bist doch auf dem Weg zu Shuichi. Kann ich auch mitkommen?" fragte Ryuichi. Yuki zuckte mit den Achseln. „Von mir aus."

Als sie das Zimmer von Shuichi betreten hatten setzte sich Yuki an sein Bett. Ryuichi blieb etwas weiter hinten stehen. „Hallo Shuichi." Begrüßte Yuki ihn und nahm seine Hand. „Heute ist noch jemand gekommen um dich zu besuchen." Setzte er fort. Ryuichi trat nun näher ans Bett. „Kann ich ein bisschen mit ihm alleine sein?" richtete er eine Frage an Yuki.

„Na gut." Yuki erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer.  
Nun nahm Ryuichi auf dem Stuhl neben Shuichis Bett Platz. Für eine Weile schweifte sein Blick im Zimmer umher. Dann begann er mit seinem Freund zu reden. „Shuichi hör mir mal zu. Ich bin gerade aus New York gekommen. Erst im Studio habe ich erfahren was passiert ist. Ich bin sofort hier her gekommen. Als ich Yuki sah… Er sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Er macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Komm zu uns zurück. Wach auf. Okay."

„Ach ja, ich hab ja noch was für dich." Er holte Kumagoro hervor uns setzte ihn auf das Kopfkissen genau neben Shuichis Kopf. „Der wird auf dich aufpassen." Fügte er hinzu.

Shuichi blinzelte.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Ryuichi hoch. „Shuichi kannst du mich hören? Gib mir ein Zeichen, wenn du mich hören kannst." Er betätigte den Klingelknopf.

Innerhalb von Sekunden kam eine Schwester herein, gefolgt von Yuki der vor der Tür gewartete hatte. „Er hat geblinzelt." Die Schwester trat näher an das Bett heran und musterte Shuichi. Dieser lag völlig regungslos da, die Augen fest geschlossen.  
Nun trat auch Yuki ans Bett. „Er hat geblinzelt?" seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Ryuichi nickte. Die Schwester überprüfte in der Zwischenzeit alle Geräte. „Ich glaube es war nur ein Reflex, oder vielleicht…" meinte sie dann. „Es war keine Einbildung. Shuichi hat wirklich geblinzelt." War sich Ryuichi sicher. „Na gut. Ich hole Dr. Nagoya." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer. „Ich lasse dich jetzt auch mit ihm alleine." Meinte Ryuichi und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Yuki stand schweigend vor Shuichis Bett. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.  
Wochenlang hatte er mit ihm gesprochen, ohne Reaktion.  
Er hatte seine Hand gehalten.  
Die ganzen vier Wochen hatte er jeden Tag an seinem Bett gesessen. Ohne dass Shuichi auch nur im geringsten reagiert hätte.

Er stand noch immer so da als Dr. Nagoya ins Zimmer kam und Shuichi zu untersuchen und dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder ging. Erst Minuten später als Dr. Nagoya den Raum verlassen hatte ließ er sich auf den Stuhl sinken.  
Er war sich sicher, hundertprozentig.  
Ryuichi war es gewesen. Nur er allein. Er hatte es geschafft, dass Shuichi zum ersten Mal seit vier Wochen eine Reaktion zeigte. Er selbst hatte alles getan um Shuichi zurück zu holen. Ohne Erfolgt. Und kaum kam Ryuichi einmal zu ihm blinzelte er. Yuki konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel:**

Am nächsten Morgen spielte Hiro gerade auf seiner Gitarre, als das Telefon klingelte. Er nahm ab. „Ja, hallo."

„Hiro, ich bin's Yuki."

„Yuki."

„Hiro komm bitte ins Krankenhaus."

„Ist irgendetwas mit Shuichi?" fragte Hiro besorgt. „Sein Zustand ist unverändert. Aber komm trotzdem, ich muss mit dir reden." Meinte Yuki und legte auf.

Hiro zog sich schnell noch etwas anderes an und fuhr dann zum Krankenhaus.

Als er das Zimmer von Shuichi betrat sah alles unverändert aus. Yuki saß auf Shuichis Bett und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert und er sah etwas müde aus. „Hast du die Nacht hier verbracht?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Als Yuki nicht darauf antwortete fuhr er fort. „Also, worüber willst du mit mir reden?"

„Es geht um Shuichi und Ryuichi. Du kennst Shuichi doch schon lange. Deshalb weißt du sicher Bescheid. Was empfindet er für Ryuichi?" Jetzt sah Yuki Hiro an.

„Wie, was empfindet er für Ryuichi? Glaubst du etwa..." Hiro sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Ich glaube gar nichts. Ich will nur etwas über Shuichis Vergangenheit erfahren. Ich will wissen was er mir verschwiegen hat." Sagte er. „Warum interessierst du dich plötzlich so für seine Vergangenheit." „Hör endlich auf mit diesen Gegenfragen. Das nervt mich. Ich habe mich bei dir erkundigt." Fuhr Yuki den Musiker an. „Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst." Fügte er nun ruhiger hinzu. „Ryuichi war hier. Er hat mich Shuichi gesprochen. Und dann hat er geblinzelt."

„Er hat geblinzelt?" wiederholte Hiro überrascht. „Ja, aber nur einmal." Yuki seufzte. „Wochenlang habe ich an seinem Bett gesessen. Habe mit ihm geredet. Ohne Erfolg. Keine Reaktion, Nichts. Und dann taucht Ryuichi auf und er blinzelt. Warum bei ihm? Gibt es irgendetwas in seiner Vergangenheit was der Grund dafür sein könnte."

Nachdem Yuki das gesagt hatte, ließ sich Hiro auf den Stuhl sinken der neben dem Bett von Shuichi stand. „Na gut. Ich erzähle es dir. Ich werde dir alles über Shuichis Vergangenheit erzählen was ich weiß. Zumindest das was von Bedeutung sein könnte."

Er schwieg noch eine Weile bevor er zu erzählen begann.

„Shuichi und ich waren damals gerade zehn Jahre alt. Es waren Sommerferien und seine Eltern und er wollten ein Picknick machen. Eigentlich hatten sie mich auch eingeladen mitzukommen. Aber ich hatte gerade eine Grippe und musste zu hause bleiben.

Ich weiß nicht was an diesem Tag passiert ist, aber gegen Abend erhielt meine Mutter einen Anruf. Ich hörte wie sie am Telefon zu weinen begann. Als sie wieder aufgelegt hatte, kam sie zu mir auf mein Zimmer. Sie setzte sich auf mein Bett und blickte mich zuerst lange schweigend an. Sie hatte ihre Tränen getrocknet. Vermutlich wollte sie nicht, dass ich sie weinen sah. Ich werde den Moment nie vergessen.

Meine Mutter sagte mir, dass Shuichi und seinen Eltern einen Autounfall hatten. Seine Eltern waren auf der Stelle tot. Shuichi hatte überlebt, jedoch schwer verletzt. Die Ärzte konnten nicht sagen ob er überlebt."

Mitten im Erzählen hielt Hiro plötzlich Inne. Sein Blick war zu Shuichi gewandert und das was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Yuki folgte seinem Blick. „Shuichi." Seine Stimme war nur ein flüstern. „Er weint."

Tränen liefen Shuichis Wangen hinab die weiterhin geschlossen waren und tropften auf das weise Kissen.

Yuki stand auf und lief zur Tür. Draußen ging gerade eine Krankenschwester vorbei. „Holen die Dr. Nagoya." Rief er ihr zu.

Dann ging er wieder zurück zu Shuichi, setzte sich zu ihm und hielt seine Hand.

Wenige Minuten später kam Dr. Nagoya ins Zimmer. „Was ist denn los?" erkundigte er sich. „Shuichi, er weint. Sehen sie doch." Antwortete Yuki.

Dr. Nagoya trat ans Bett und schaute auf Shuichi hinunter. Seine Tränen waren inzwischen wieder versiegt, doch die Spuren auf seinen Wangen waren noch zu sehen.

Dr. Nagoya holte eine Nadel aus seiner Tasche und stach damit in Shuichis Fuß. Shuichis Fuß zuckte und ein Ächzen kam über seine Lippen. „Das Koma wird leichter, dass muss aber nicht heißen, dass er bald aufwacht. Aber was sie auch getan haben, tun sie es weiterhin. Sprechen sie mit ihm. Es dringt vielleicht zu ihm durch."

Als Dr. Nagoya wieder gegangen war bad Yuki. „ Erzähl weiter." Hiro nickte und fuhr fort.

„Shuichi wurde nur langsam wieder gesund. Immer wieder fragte er nach seinen Eltern. Man belog ihn und sagte sie seien ebenfalls schwer verletzt und er könne sie erst sehen, wenn es ihnen besser ging.

Aber irgendwann musste er die Wahrheit erfahren. Der Tag kam und die Ärzte verschwiegen es ihm nicht länger. Ich war an diesem Tag bei ihm. Seine Reaktion kann man mit Worten nicht beschreiben. Ich will es auch gar nicht versuchen. Von diesem Tag an war er nicht mehr derselbe. Er hat nicht mehr gelacht, er hat kaum noch etwas geredet. Auch wollte er das Haus nicht verlassen. Einmal sagte er zu mir es wäre ihm lieber gewesen er wäre wie seine Eltern gestorben.

Mit der Zeit wurde es etwas besser. Er ging wieder mehr aus dem Haus. Und redete auch mit den anderen. Aber seine Angst vor dem Autofahren hielt lange Zeit an.

Und dann, ungefähr zwei Jahre später, sah er das erste Mal Sakuma Ryuichi. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber dieser Mensch hat ihn von Anfang an begeistert. Gemeinsam gingen wir dann auf ein Konzert von ihm und seiner Band. An diesem Tag habe ich Shuichi das erste Mal seit dem Unfall wieder lachen sehen.

Und auf dem nachhause Weg kam ihm dann die Idee, dass wir auch eine Band gründen könnten. Und wir haben uns dazu entschlossen. Dass Shuichi auf Ryuichi getroffen ist, hat sein Leben vollkommen verändert."

„Tja, sonst gibt's nicht mehr viel zu erzählen. Wir haben jahrelang zu zweit gespielt, aber nicht so richtig. Bis dann Fujisaki dazukam und den Rest kennst du ja."

Am nächsten Tag war Yuki zum ersten Mal nicht gleich in aller Früh zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Er musste in den Supermarkt, da er kaum noch etwas Essbares zuhause hatte.

Berge von Briefen hatten sich außerdem angesammelt und er schaffte es sogar ein weiteres Kapitel für sein Buch zu schreiben. Wie er so da sah, kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanken. ‚Das Leben geht weiter, es muss weitergehen.' Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und starrte weiterhin auf den Bildschirm. Wie sehr das doch zutraf.

Am Nachmittag ging dann auf einmal sein Pieper los den er sich besorgt hatte, sodass in das Krankenhaus jederzeit erreichen konnte. Es musste sich also um einen Notfall handeln. So schnell es ging machte er sich auf den Weg.

„Herzstillstand."

Yuki hatte das Gefühl, als wären seine Beine plötzlich zu Butter geworden. Er sackte in den Stuhl. Dr. Nagoya blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihnen sagen soll. Sein Herz ist einfach stehen geblieben. Wir haben es sofort wieder zum Schlagen gebracht, aber das könnte auch nur ein Indikator sein. Vielleicht gibt sein Körper auf." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich glaube, es könnte an der Zeit sein, dass sie sich auf das Ende vorbereiten."

Yuki starrte ins Leere. ‚Das Ende… Auf das Ende vorbereiten.'

Nun stand er auf und verließ das Büro des Doktors. Langsam ging er durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses zum Zimmer von Shuichi.

Vor der Tür traf er auf Hiro und Fujisaki. „Yuki, du bist ja ganz blass. Ist irgendetwas passiert?" erkundigte sich Hiro. Yuki erwiderte nichts. „Fujisaki geh doch schon mal hinein. Ich komme gleich nach." Nachdem er das gesagte hatte wandte er sich wieder Yuki zu. „Komm, ich möchte gerne mit dir reden."

Sie gingen in den Warteraum und setzten sich dort auf eine der Bänke. Nach kurzem Schweigen begann Yuki, ohne dass Hiro eine Frage gestellte hatte, zu sprechen. „Sein Herz ist stehen geblieben." „O mein Gott." Entfuhr es Hiro. „Sie haben ihn ohne Mühe wieder belebt." Fuhr Yuki fort. „Da ist doch noch etwas. Du hast mir noch nicht alles erzählt." Meinte Hiro als Yuki sich noch tiefer in die Bank sinken lies und schwieg. Nur zögernd sprach Yuki weiter. „ Dr. Nagoya sagte, dass es womöglich an der Zeit ist, sich auf das Ende vorzubereiten." Yuki hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, doch Hiro hatte jedes Wort vernommen. Er antwortete nichts darauf – es gab nichts zu sagen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel:**

Yuki saß am Bett von Shuichi. Immer wieder musste er daran denken was der Arzt gesagt hatte. ‚Ich glaube, es könnte an der Zeit sein, dass sie sich auf das Ende vorbereiten.' Immer wieder klangen diese Worte in seinen Ohren. „Nein, das darf nicht sein." presste Yuki zwischen den Lippen hervor. „Shuichi, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen. Tu mir das bitte nicht an." fuhr er verzweifelt fort.

Er griff nach Shuichis Hand und hielt sie fest. „Shuichi, ich brauche dich. Bevor ich dich traf war ich einsam. Ich wollte niemanden in meine Nähe lassen. Doch als du dann aufgetaucht bist… Du hast mein ganzes Leben durcheinander gebracht. Aber ich bin dir dankbar dafür."

_Da ist eine Stimme, ich höre eine Stimme. Sie kommt mir so bekannt vor, und doch kann ich sie nicht zuordnen. Um mich herum ist alles schwarz, ich kann nichts erkennen. Wer ist das? Ich schließe meine Augen. Jetzt höre ich die Stimme noch deutlicher. ‚Ich brache dich.' sagt sie._

_Wie von selbst öffnen sich meine Augen. Es ist so hell dass ich sie sofort wieder schließe. Doch nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu öffnen._

„Shuichi. Gott sei Dank du bist aufgewacht." Alles was Shuichi sah, war ein verschwommenes Gesicht. Er schloss die Augen wieder, ihm war schwindlig. Shuichi wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Laut drang aus seinem Mund. „Shuichi." Yukis Stimme zwang ihn die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er wollte endlich wissen wem diese Stimme gehörte. Als er seine Augen diesmal öffnete erkannte er die Person, die an seinem Bett saß. „Wo bin ich?" brachte er nun mühsam über die Lippen. „Du bist im Krankenhaus. Wir hatten einen Autounfall." erklärte Yuki. „Autounfall? Wir… Aber, wer sind sie?" murmelte Shuichi verwirrt.

„Was?" Yuki war geschockt. „Du… weißt nicht wer ich bin?" Shuichi schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Yuki musste sich zusammenreißen um weiter sprechen zu können. „Ich hole Dr. Nagoya." damit stand er auf, verließ das Zimmer und kam nur wenig später mit dem Doktor zurück.

Dieser untersuchte ihn zunächst schweigend. „Was ist das Letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?" wollte er dann von Shuichi wissen. „Ich war mit Hiro zusammen. Wir haben beschlossen eine Band zu gründen. Bad Luck. Dann bin ich nach Hause gegangen." sagte Shuichi.

„In Ordnung." das war alles was Dr. Nagoya sagte. „Kommen sie bitte mit mir. Ich muss mit ihnen reden." wandte er sich nun an Yuki.

„Retrograde Amnesie."

Yuki saß vor Dr. Nagoyas Schreibtisch. „Retrograde Amnesie." wiederholte Yuki leise. Dr. Nagoya nickte. „Sobald ein schweres Trauma eintritt, hört das Gehirn auf Erinnerungen zu speichern. Deshalb erinnern sich Patienten mit Hirnverletzungen kaum an den Auslöser. Häufig kann es sein, dass die letzte, klare Erinnerung Wochen bis Jahre her ist. Das sind meistens starke Erinnerungen. Der Tod eines Bekannten, Hochzeiten oder in seinem Fall die Gründung der Band." „Wie lange kann so eine Amnesie dauern?" wollte Yuki wissen. „Das können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen." antwortete Dr. Nagoya. „Die Chance, dass er sich wieder erinnert steht gut. Eine Langzeitdauer der Retrograden Amnesie ist selten." „Aber es könnte sein." redete er weiter. „Kann ich ihm irgendwie helfen?" erkundigte sich Yuki. „Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er mit jemandem spricht den er kennt." meinte Dr. Nagoya. „Aber wir kennen uns doch." sagte Yuki. „Im Moment kann er sich nicht an sie erinnern. Lassen sie ihm etwas Zeit." erklärte Dr. Nagoya. „Ist gut. Ich werde Hiro anrufen, ihn kennt er sehr gut." beschloss Yuki. „Tun sie das." meinte der Doktor. „Auf Wiedersehen." Yuki verließ das Zimmer.

Als Shuichi seine Augen diesmal öffnete sah konnte er alles sofort klar erkennen. „Hiro." sagte er leise. Der Musiker saß neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl und sah aus dem Fenster. Als er seinen Namen hörte wandte er seinen Blick aufs Bett. „Shuichi. Wie fühlst du dich?" „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten ganz gut." erwiderte er. „Yuki hat mir alles erzählt." meinte Hiro. „Was ist eigentlich passiert. Wer war dieser Mann an meinem Bett als ich aufgewacht bin?" wollte Shuichi wissen. „Das war Yuki. Du kennst ihn seit ungefähr einem Jahr." erzählte Hiro. „Warum kann ich mich nicht erinnern?" war Shuichi verwirrt. „Das wird schon wieder." beruhigte ihn sein Freund. „Mit der Zeit wirst du dich wieder an alles erinnern können." „Sag mal Hiro." Shuichi richtete sich etwas im Bett auf. „Warum siehst du so anders aus?" „Was? Anders. Ich sehe so aus wie immer." Nach kurzem Überlegen begriff er aber was Shuichi meinte. „Du kannst dich nicht an die letzten Jahre erinnern. Weißt du wie alt du bist?" „Was für eine blöde Frage." lachte Shuichi. „Natürlich weiß ich wie alt ich bin. Sechzehn." „Shuichi. Du bist inzwischen Zwanzig." sagte Hiro. „Aber… wie… wie ist das möglich?" stotterte Shuichi. „Du wurdest bei dem Autounfall den du mit Yuki hattest schwer verletzt." berichtete Hiro.

Erst jetzt viel Shuichis Blick auf Kumagoro der auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett stand. „Aber das ist doch…" er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Sakuma war hier. Er hat dir Kumagoro hier gelassen." sagte Hiro. „Sakuma Ryuichi war hier?" Shuichi konnte es kaum glauben. „Natürlich war er hier. Ihr seid doch Freunde." Kaum hatte der Musiker das gesagt, viel ihm ein. „Ach ja, daran kannst du dich ja auch nicht erinnern." Shuichi nickte kaum merklich.

‚An so viele Dinge kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Wer ist dieser Yuki? Und warum war ich bei ihm? Was ist in den vier Jahren passiert an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann?' schwirrten ihm die Fragen durch den Kopf.

„Alles in Ordnung Shuichi?" erkundigte sich sein Freund. Der Sänger schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Ja, ja. Alles in Ordnung." und nach kurzem Schweigen fügte er hinzu. „Kannst du diesem Yuki sagen, dass er zu mir kommen soll. Ich möchte mit ihm reden." „Natürlich. Ich werde ihn gleich anrufen." Hiro stand auf. „So jetzt muss ich aber los. Ich treffe mich noch mit Thoma bei N-G Records." „Ähm… was?" Shuchi blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich erklär es dir ein andermal, okay. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Bis bald." verabschiedete sich der Braunhaarige. „Bis bald." erwiderte Shuichi. Dann verließ Hiro den Raum und Shuichi blieb alleine zurück.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Komm rein." Shuichi wandte den Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Hallo Shuichi." Yuki kam ins Zimmer. „Hiro hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass du mit mir sprechen willst." er nahm auf dem Stuhl neben Shuichis Bett Platz. „Ja, danke dass du gekommen bist." „Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte sich Yuki. „Schon wieder viel besser." Dann kam Shuichi gleich auf den Punkt. „Yuki. Kannst du mir ganz genau erzählen was passiert ist?"

Yuki schwieg eine Weile und begann dann zu berichten. „Es ist jetzt einen Monat her. Wir wollten gemeinsam in den Vergnügungspark fahren. Doch auf dem Weg dorthin ist es passiert. Ein LKW… ich habe ihn nicht rechzeitig gesehen… er hat uns voll erwischt. Das nächste an das ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich neben dir im Auto aufgewacht bin. Du warst schwer verletzt und ich hatte Angst… große Angst, dass du sterben könntest."

„Aber, warum wollten wir gemeinsam in den Vergnügungspark? Woher kenne ich dich?" fragte Shuichi. „Alles hat damit begonnen, dass ich zufällig einen deiner Liedertexte gelesen habe. Ich habe ihn kritisiert und kurz darauf hast du mich zur Rede gestellt.

Du bist ein paar Tage später bei mir eingezogen. Und seit dem leben wir zusammen." erzählte Yuki.

„Ich bin bei dir eingezogen. Also leben wir zusammen, so ähnlich wie in einer WG." meinte Shuichi. „Nein." antwortete Yuki kurz. „Was nein?" Shuichi verstand nicht. Yukis Blick wanderte zum Fenster hinaus. ‚Wie soll ich dir das bloß sagen? Kannst du es verstehen? Was ist wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst. Und dich auch nie wieder daran erinnerst. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen.' ging es Yuki durch den Kopf.

„Hey Yuki, was hast du?" Er wandte den Blick wieder Shuichi zu. „Es ist nichts, aber… ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du es selbst herausfindest." Jetzt stand Yuki auf. „Ich gehe jetzt besser wieder. Machs gut." Dann hatte er den Raum auch schon verlassen, ohne auf eine Antwort von Shuichi zu warten


End file.
